Transformers: Reborn
by DocSalas
Summary: [Reboot] Ellos han estado entre nosotros todo este tiempo. Un artefacto cybertroniano cae en la Tierra, reavivando la llamas de una vieja guerra. Ahora los Autobots, con ayuda de algunos humanos, defenderán su nuevo hogar del ataque de los malvados Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, esto ya va a empezar. Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia no mantiene ninguna relación con las actuales.**_

 _ **La idea es simplemente crear un nuevo universo de Transformers, el cuál se llamará "Nexus-verse". Entenderán porque lo llamo así mientras avanza la trama. Espero que lo disfruten, cualquier opinión dejenla en los comentarios. :D**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primer Contacto (I)**

* * *

 **Planeta Tierra**

* * *

 **3 de julio de 1970**

 **Afueras de Nueva Katherine, Texas**

* * *

El pueblo de Nueva Katherine siempre se había caracterizado por ser bastante calmado. Sin embargo, esa noche lo cambiaría todo.

"¡Vamos Stanley! ¿Crees poder atraparla?" dijo el niño, sacudiendo una pelota frente a su perro.

"¡Victor! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ya es muy tarde para que estés jugando ahí fuera!" dijo la voz de una mujer proveniente de una casa no muy lejos del niño.

"¡Ya sé, mamá, tan solo será un lanzamiento!" respondió el niño, volviéndose a su perro "¿Estás listo, amigo?" estaba a punto de lanzar la pelota, pero algo lo distrajo.

Un objeto, dejando detrás suyo una estela de luz, pasó volando frente a sus ojos, que pareció estrellarse en el lago de la ciudad.

Dejando caer la pelota al suelo, Victor no dudó en correr hacia donde se estrelló el objeto.

Debido a la emoción del momento, Victor corrió como nunca en su vida. Una vez que llegó al lugar, no encontró nada. Pero entonces, una luz salió del lago, la cual se empezó a elevar.

No era muy fan de la ciencia ficción, pero sabía reconocer una nave espacial cuando la veía y lo que acababa de salir del agua se parecía bastante a una, pero ésta no parecía para nada una nave humana.

Después de un rato con la nave flotando sobre el lago, se desplazó y aterrizó en la orilla.

De ella bajó un ser de forma humana, aunque su aspecto parecía el de una máquina.

"¡Victor Samuel Valentine! ¡Más te vale salir de donde sea que estés!" dijo la voz de su madre, seguida por unos ladridos. El grito hizo que la criatura se pusiera en alerta, haciéndola volver a la nave.

"¡Estoy aquí, mamá!" gritó Victor, dándole la espalda al objeto.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Victor! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más!" dijo la madre mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

"Pero mamá, hay una nave espacial por allá" dijo Victor apuntando hacia donde había visto la nave, pero ésta ya había desaparecido.

"¿Nave espacial? Victor, ¿que te he dicho de quedarte viendo hasta tarde las películas de tu padre? Después tienes pesadillas y soy yo la que tiene que levantarse a las 3 de la mañana"

"Pero, mamá…"

"Nada de peros, volvamos a la casa y te quedas castigado durante una semana sin ver otra de esas películas"

"¡Pero!"

"¡Nada de peros!"

"Si, mamá"

Antes de seguir a su madre camino a casa, el niño se quedó mirando la orilla del lago, con la sensación de había más de lo que parecía.

* * *

 **50 años después**

 **Secundaria Alwood**

* * *

La campana sonó y el pasillo se llenó de adolescentes, bastante felices, ya que el año escolar al fin había terminado.

Una de ellos, llamada Cassandra Vázquez, se dirigió a su casillero para vaciarlo, o al menos esa era su idea antes de que cierta persona se lo impidiera.

"¡Cassie!"

"H-hola Rick, ¿como te fue en tu última clase?" dijo la adolescente un poco ruborizada, sin saber que preguntar.

"Mejor de lo que me esperaba, no importa si estamos en el último día, Marcus siempre se las ingenia para hacer rabiar a la profesora Anders. ¿y la tuya?"

"Bueno, el señor Wilkers siempre se las arregla para hacernos dormir" contestó con una sonrisa en la boca.

"Bueno, ¿tienes planes para mañana?" preguntó Rick, un tanto tímido.

"Más allá de quedarme en mi casa todo el día, no tengo ningún plan. ¿Por qué?"

"Quería saber si te gustaría salir, ya sabes, ir a ver una película o algo así". Claramente se estaba sonrojando.

"Pues… em, cl-claro, no creo que mi padre diga que no, le caes bien y todo y ya sabes, no estaré muy ocupada y cosas así, je"

"¡¿En serio?! Digo, excelente. Me parece genial"

"Bueno, tengo que irme, si me demoro más mi padre hará sonar la sirena de su auto. Te veré mañana, supongo. Bueno en realidad no lo supongo, ya que si nos veremos, bueno… ADIÓS". Corrió fuera de la escuela a una velocidad increíble.

* * *

 **En lo profundo del Lago Michaels**

* * *

Varias pantallas iluminaban el lugar, con un cybertroniano de color blanco y rojo viendo la pantalla.

Otro de color amarillo con negro, se acercó.

"¿Alguna respuesta de Optimus y los demás?" preguntó.

"Si y no, Bumblebee"

"¿A que te refieres con si y no ?"

"Prowl se encuentra examinando la ciudad cercana. Ironhide y Chromia se encontraban al norte de aquí, en lugar llamado Iron Hills . Me contacté con ellos y ya vienen hacia acá"

"Ese par de tortolos, ¿que hay de Optimus y Hot Rod?"

"Optimus me contactó y me dijo que se encontraba en una cueva. No ha contestado ni puedo rastrearlo desde entonces, supuse que será por la señal."

"Te ves preocupado. ¿Qué hay de Hot Rod?"

"Él es lo que me preocupa, no me responde y creo su rastreador está averiado o desactivado, ya que no logro ubicarlo. ¿Cómo estuvo la recarga?".

"Bastante bien debo decir, Ratchet. ¿Hace cuánto que no puedes contactar con él?"

"Hace 5 ciclos"

"¡¿Cinco ciclos?! Ya está, voy a salir a buscarlo, doc" dijo el Autobot preocupado, dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Claro" contestó el médico sin prestar mucha atención, dándose cuenta tarde de lo que dijo el explorador. "¡Espera! ¿Qué? No creo que sea buena idea, Bumble…", antes de poder terminar la frase, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo de nuevo. "...bee. Y ya se fue, parece que el único cybertroniano capaz de ejercer autoridad sobre él serían Optimus y el mismísimo Primus"

* * *

 **Afuera de la Secundaria Alwood**

* * *

"Por el amor de Primus, ¿cuánto se va a demorar este chico? Si alguno de los otros se entera o me ven por aquí…" pensó el autobot, estacionado en su forma de vehículo, no muy lejos de la secundaria.

Después de esperar un buen rato, un humano de unos 17 años se subió al autobot.

"Al fin, ¿se puede saber en que te estabas demorando tanto, Rick?" preguntó el cybertroniano.

"Em… nada importante, Hot Rod" dijo un tanto sonrojado.

"Si, seguro", el autobot se puso en marcha y se empezó a pasear por la ciudad.

Después de un buen rato conduciendo en la carretera sin dirigirse la palabra, el autobot se dispuso a entablar una conversación con el humano. "Así que, ¿alguna excusa para tanto silencio?"

"No se me ocurre nada para conversar honestamente" contestó el adolescente, quién estaba apoyado en ventana.

"Si, claro, que tiene que ver con la humana esa, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Mikaela? ¿Sari? ¿O era Miko?"

"Ni de cerca, ami-" iba a seguir, pero una explosión hizo que el auto se desviara. "¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?!"

"¡Sujetate!"

Procediendo a transformarse, Hot Rod se dio una vuelta de carnero, sujetando a Rick para que éste no se cayera, sacó su cañon y empezó a disparar hacia el cielo.

En momentos como ese, Rick se puso a gritar como loco. "¡¿Qué es lo está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué eres un robot?! ¡¿A qué le disparas?!"

Hot Rod ignoró las quejas del humano, lo dejó en el suelo y empezó a buscar a lo que sea que le haya disparado en el cielo.

Sin embargo, ese algo resultó encontrarlo a él.

Enfrente del autobot apareció una figura de más o menos su misma estatura, de complexión delgada y con tonos bastante oscuros de azul, acompañados de gris. Hot Rod lo reconoció al instante.

"Starscream" dijo a secas el Autobot, sin dejar de apuntarle.

"Miren a quien me encontré, al protegido del mismísimo Optimus Prime. Megatron estará orgulloso cuando le lleve tu cabeza", dijo el Decepticon con una sonrisa fría en su rostro.

"Eh, ¿Hot Rod? ¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó el humano, aún tratando de procesar todo lo que ocurría.

"Quédate atrás, Rick, esto se va a poner feo" dijo el Autobot, sacando su lanza y saltando al ataque en contra de su contrincante.

* * *

 **No muy lejos de ahí**

* * *

"¿Dónde estará Hot Rod? De seguro está durmiendo en alguna parte de este sector. Aún no entiendo como es que Optimus lo eligió como suce- ¿Qué es ese ruido?", los pensamientos y el andar del explorador fueron detenidos por un ruido que provenía cerca de él.

Cambiando a su forma robot, Bumblebee se acercó a la fuente del ruido, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

A lo lejos, veía a su mejor amigo peleando contra el segundo al mando de los Decepticon.

Hot Rod intentaba asestar varios golpes con su lanza, pero el Decepticon se los esquivaba con gran facilidad, propinándole un golpe por la espalda cada que vez que el autobot se concentraba en el humano, quién no dejaba de lanzarle ánimos.

"Debo decir que estoy bastante decepcionado, esperaba más combate por parte del futuro líder de los Autobots, aunque con esos movimientos, dudo que lo seas tú", dijo el Decepticon, con la intención de provocar a su contrincante.

Objetivo que consiguió, "¡¿Quieres callarte un momento?! ¡Estoy intentado darte una paliza, si es que no te das cuenta!"

Después de salir de la perplejidad del momento, Bumblebee se transformó y aceleró hacia el combate.

"¡Te dije que te quedes quieto!" gritó Hot Rod cargando contra su rival. Aunque lo único que consiguió, fue que Starscream lo lanzará al suelo y le quitara su lanza.

"Me gustaría decir que Megatron estaría orgulloso, pero no creo que tu muerte cambie algo", dijo el Decepticon con una maliciosa sonrisa, alzando el arma con la intención de matarlo, pero algo llamó su atención.

"¡Déjalo!" fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar, llegando a recibir un disparo en la espalda, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo y que la lanza se enterrara justo al lado de la cabeza del Autobot en el suelo.

"Uff, eso estuvo cerca" dijo mientras se levantaba y guardaba su lanza "¿Te encuentras bien, Rick?" preguntó al humano.

"Eso creo, espero que ese que viene por allá sea amigo tuyo" contestó apuntando en la dirección del explorador, quién se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Bee! ¡Hermano de chispa! No te preocupes, que tenía esta situación bajo total con-"

"¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?!" exclamó el autobot amarillo con negro "¡Desactivas tu rastreador, no contestas los comunicadores, y ahora casi mueres enfrentando al segundo al mando de los Decepticon! ¡¿A eso le llamas tener la situación bajo control?!"

"Mmm, más o menos" contestó tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa, cosa en lo cual falló.

"Hablamos en la base, primero nos encargamos de-", antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir, un disparo le llegó en el cuello, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"¡Bumblebee!" gritó Hot Rod, acercándose a su amigo preocupado, para luego mirar con rabia hacia el Decepticon, quien se encontraba apuntando su cañón en su dirección.

"Y que eso te enseñe a no atacar por las espalda, autobot" dijo de manera despectiva, para luego transformarse y salir volando.

Preocupado, Hot Rod activó su comunicador y llamó a la base.

"-¡Hot Rod! ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace 5 ciclos!-" dijo la voz de Ratchet a través del comunicador.

"Después me regañas, ¿qué tan funcional está el teletransportador?"

"-Bastante bien, aunque no todavía no lo he probado. ¿Por qué preguntas?-"

"¡Porque Bumblebee necesita atención médica urgente!"

"-¡¿QUÉ?-"

"¡Te explico allá! ¡Transportanos! ¡AHORA!

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Primer Contacto (II)**

* * *

 _ **Base Autobot en las profundidades del Lago Michaels**_

* * *

"Déjame ver si entendí bien. Tu eres parte de un raza de robots espaciales capaces de transformarse en lo que sea, y provienen de un planeta llamado Cybirtron"

"Por enésima vez, se llama Cybertron"

"Eso mismo. Entonces, proveniente un planeta llamado Cybertron, el cual se encuentra en guerra entre los Autobots, que serían ustedes; y los Decepticons, que seria la cosa que nos atacó hace un rato"

"Más o menos"

"Y… ¿por qué están en la Tierra?"

Antes de que Hot Rod pudiera responder, el médico Autobot entró a la sala donde estaban esperando.

"Esa es una larga historia" dijo Ratchet, para después dirigirse al otro Autobot.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó Hot Rod bastante preocupado.

"Vivirá, aunque sus emisores de voz se dañaron demasiado y no tengo el equipo necesario para repararlo", Hot Rod iba a decir algo, pero Ratchet lo hizo callar. "Alto ahí, antes de que te excuses, quiero saber un par de cosas"

"Pues, claro, pregunta"

"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ TRAJISTE A UN HUMANO A NUESTRA NAVE?"

"Oye, cálmate" dijo Hot Rod tratando de calmar al médico, cosa que no logró. "Primero que nada, lo que pasó es que estaba pasean- digo patrullando el área en compañía de Rick", dijo apuntando al mencionado "Entonces de repente, Starscream me empieza a atacar".

"¡¿Starscream?!"

"Déjame terminar. Entonces me transformo, y me enfrento a él"

"¡¿Te enfrentaste a Starscream?!"

"¡Que me dejes terminar! Yo tenía la situación totalmente bajo control, entonces llega Bumblebee. Me empieza a regañar con cosas como: _No debes de apagar tu rastreador_ , _Pudiste haber muerto_ , y cosas por el estilo, entonces Starscream le dispara, escapa y… pues aquí estamos", terminó con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Qué hay del humano?" preguntó Ratchet.

"Ah, eso. Digamos que me puse nervioso"

Bastante estresado con la situación actual, Ratchet se puso de rodillas para hablar con Rick.

"Bien humano, ¿Rit, cierto?"

"Es Richard, aunque puedes llamarme Rick"

"Oye, me dijiste que verdadero nombre era Rick" exclamó Hot Rod.

"Y tu me dijiste que te escapaste de un laboratorio ultrasecreto del Ejército", respondió el humano.

"Paren ustedes dos. Ok, Rick, ¿hace cuanto que conoces a Hot Rod?"

"Hace un par de años, aunque nunca supe que era un… lo que sea que es en este instante"

"Perfecto, ¿crees poder no decir nada de lo que viste?"

"Si claro, no le veo el problema"

"Más te vale humano"

"A ustedes mas les vale que tengan una buena explicación de porqué mi mejor explorador se encuentra en el ala médica" dijo una voz, la cual los dos autobots reconocieron.

"Optimus" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que una insignia Autobot aparecía en pantalla.

"-¡Necesito refuerzos! ¡De inmediato!-"

"Danos tu ubicación, Prowl"

"-¡Me encuentro en una fábrica abandonada al sur de la ciudad! ¡Les envío mis coordenadas! ¡Encontraron un _Alchemus_! ¡Tienen que venir rápid-!-", antes de poder terminar de hablar, la transmisión se cortó abruptamente.

"Ratchet, ¿cuál es el estado del Nexus?"

"Funciona, pero hasta hace un rato no he hecho ninguna prueba oficial, Optimus"

"No podemos arriesgarnos, Ratchet" dijo el líder de los Autobots.

"Bueno, no los mató a ellos ni a Bumblebee" dijo apuntando a Hot Rod y a Rick, "así que debería funcionar"

"Perfecto. Hot Rod, activa el Nexus e informa a Ironhide y Chromia mientras Ratchet y yo nos vamos a ayudar a Prowl"

"¿No voy con ustedes?" preguntó Hot Rod.

"No, te quedarás aquí con Bumblebee y el humano"

"Pero…"

"Sin peros Hot Rod"

* * *

 _ **Iron Hills**_

"¡Chromia, cuidado!" gritó el autobot de color negro lanzándose sobre la mencionada, haciéndolos caer en una cobertura.

"¡Ironhide!, no te has lanzado sobre mí de esa manera desde aquella vez en las fronteras de Iacon" dijo riendo mientras se sonrojaba.

"Bueno, cariño, digamos que esta situación me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. Pero ahora, creo que es mejor que nos preocupemos de reducir a estos Decepticons a pedazos de chatarra. ¿Que dices?" sugirió el Autobot, sentándose al lado de su pareja.

"Cariño, no podría estar más de acuerdo"

Ambos se levantaron y empezaron a disparar a ciegas a los Decepticons que los perseguían, quienes los superan en número.

A la distancia, un Decepticon que parecía no tener rostro, miraba a ambos autobots defendiéndose.

"-¿Soundwave? Aquí Starscream, ya encontramos lo que estábamos buscando, y Lord Megatron requiere de nuestros servicios en ese mismo lugar-" dijo rápidamente el segundo al mando, dando a entender en que no esperaba mantener una conversación con el espía. Haciendo caso, hizo una seña al resto de Decepticons, se transformó en un RQ-170 Sentinel gris y se fue volando.

"Parece que se retiran, Mia. ¿Los seguimos?" preguntó el Autobot masculino.

"Por mucho que quiera hacer eso, hay que volver a la base y reunirnos con los demás. Algo me dice que no somos los únicos emboscados" contestó Chromia.

Asintiendo, Ironhide se transformó en un GMC Topkick negro, seguido de Chromia, transformándose en una Suzuki GSX-R celeste y ambos aceleraron.

"Base, aquí Chromia y Ironhide, lamentamos la demora, pero tuvimos un pequeño problema de camino. Llegaremos en un par de ciclos."

"-Chromia, Ironhide, aquí Base. Nos alegra saber que están bien. Lamento desviarlos, pero, ¿qué tanto les molesta desmaterializarse y materializarse en medio de un combate?" dijo Hot Rod desde el transmisor.

"Depende de la situación, Base" contestó Chromia, extraña

"-Hemos recibido una señal de auxilio de Prowl, le tendieron una emboscada-"

Ambos vehículos se detuvieron y cambiaron a su modo robot.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Decepticons?", dijo Ironhide.

"-Afirmativo, Ironhide. Optimus y Ratchet ya se encuentran allá-"

"¿Tú y Bumblebee no van? Pensé que siempre competían por quién acababa con más Decepticons"

"-Lamentablemente, eso no pasará hoy-"

"Bueno, nos vemos después Base"

"-Buena suerte a ustedes dos, y traten de no coquetear entre ustedes mientras tienen 20 Decepticons pisandoles el trasero-"

"Jajaja, nos vemos, chico. Chromia y Ironhide, fuera" contestó el autobot negro entre risas.

"¿Qué crees que hayan hecho Hot Rod y Bumblebee esta vez para que Ratchet y Optimus no los hayan dejado salir?" preguntó Chromia.

"Ni idea, pero cada vez tengo más ganas de averiguarlo" dijo mientras un haz de luz los rodeaba.

Apenas aparecieron en el campo de batalla, balas de blaster volaban alrededor de ellos. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar cobertura para protegerse, momento en el que vieron al último de los Prime protegiéndose junto a una cobertura, con Ratchet revisando a Prowl y un par de humanos, uno más grande que otro, protegiéndose detrás de Optimus.

"¡Optimus!", gritó Ironhide, llamando la atención del líder, "¡Parece que llegamos tarde a la fiesta! ¿Qué es lo que llamó la atención de los Cons?"

"¡Esto!" dijo Optimus apuntando un objeto que se encontraba junto a Prowl. Un objeto de forma cilíndrica y semitransparente que emanaba una luz celeste.

"¡Santísima AllSpark! ¡Un _Alchemus_!" dijo el militar estupefacto, expresión que imitó su pareja.

Al otro lado del campo de batalla, se encontraba el segundo al mando de los Decepticons hablando con su líder vía transmisor.

"Se lo prometo, Lord Megatron. Estos Autobots no durarán mucho, y le entregaré el _Alchemus_ con mis propias manos"

"Más te vale no fallar esta vez, Starscream o será la última vez que lo hagas" dijo la siniestra voz de su líder antes de cortar la comunicación.

Con un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda, Starscream le dirigió su mirada a Soundwave, "Si tuviera una carga de energon por cada vez que me ha dicho eso, ya habría restaurado Cybertron hace ya mucho tiempo" dijo el Decepticon, frustrado con, según él mismo, su mísera vida de sirviente. Cosa que hizo que su experto en comunicaciones y espionaje, Soundwave, lo "mirara" de reojo, aunque éste no tuviera rostro.

"No me mires así. Concéntrate en obtener ese _Alchemus_ y tal vez piense en darte algún beneficio"

De vuelta en el lado de los autobots, Ratchet aún intentaba reparar las heridas de Prowl.

"Agh, ¡eso duele Ratchet!" exclamó el jefe de seguridad.

"Agradece a Primus que al menos sientes algo. Estas heridas son bastante graves, puedo repararlas pero necesito un equipo más especializado"

"Déjame adivinar, Ratchet. Ese _equipo especializado_ se encuentra en el Arca Primus" dijo Prowl.

"Lamentablemente tienes razón, Prowl. Además, has sobrevivido cosas peores, así que no te quejes" contestó el médico.

"¡Optimus! ¡No creo que podamos contener a estos Decepticons por mucho tiempo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" exclamó Chromia.

"No importa cuánto tengamos que aguantar, los Decepticons no pueden obtener el _Alchemus_ " dijo el líder autobot.

"Espero que Bee no deje que tu hijo destruya el Arca mientras nos masacran aquí Ratchet"

"Puede que a veces sea bastante inmaduro, pero tengo fe en que Hot Rod es bastante responsable como para no destruir nuestro único hogar por el momento"

* * *

"¡Bumblebee! Cálmate, ¿quieres?" dijo Hot Rod, tratando de hacer calmar a su mejor amigo, el cual solo respondía con pitidos de preocupación, ya que su caja de voz se encontraba bastante dañada.

"Oigan, chicos, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde. Y mi mamá se va a preocu-", el humano fue interrumpido por los pitidos furiosos del explorador.

"Oye, no te descargues con Rick, él no ha hecho nada malo", dijo el otro autobot, que parecía entender lo que decía Bee, al contrario que el humano, que tan solo escuchaba ruidos molestos. "Pero tampoco te descargues conmigo. ¿Como que _Por tu culpa me dispararon_? ¡Yo no fui el que te disparó, fue Starscream! Además, nadie te dijo que me fueras ayudar. ¡Oye! ¡No me mires con esa cara!"

Después de haber discutido durante unos 10 minutos, Bumblebee se fue molesto a la sala de cápsulas, dejando a Hot Rod junto a su amigo humano.

"¿Primera vez que discuten?" preguntó el humano.

"Nah, ya nos ha pasado antes. Se le pasará después de un rato" contestó el Autobot, a lo que una insignia Autobot apareció en pantalla.

"-Base, aquí Ratchet. ¡Necesitamos evacuación inmediata! ¡Activa el Nexus!-"

"Ratchet, aquí Base. Activando el Nexus", Hot Rod, tecleando en el ordenador central, sin embargo las palabras _ENERGON INSUFICIENTE_ aparecieron en rojo, "Eh, Ratchet. Creo que no hay energon suficiente"

"-¡¿QUÉ?!-"

"Tranquilo, pensaré en algo. Ustedes simplemente aguanten lo que puedan" dijo Hot Rod, mientras presionaba otros botones.

"-¡Hot Ro-!-", Optimus no alcanzó terminar, ya que la comunicación fue cortada, seguido de Hot Rod tecleando y activando sistemas. En letras grandes apareció la pregunta: _¿Redirigir energon restante a la Rayshocker?_ , con un _Si_ y un _No_ por debajo.

"Hot Rod, ¿en que estás pensando?" preguntó el humano, sin obtener respuesta del Autobot.

"¡Bee!" gritó Hot Rod sin dejar de ver la pantalla, a lo que el mencionado contesto con pitido molesto.

"Espero que sigas siendo tan buen piloto como lo fuiste en Cybertron", a lo que el explorador afirmó algo confuso.

"¿Cómo qué _Por qué_? Tienes una nave que volar, amigo" dijo Hot Rod con una sonrisa en el rostro presionando el _Sí_ en pantalla.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Primer Contacto (III)**

* * *

 _ **《**_ _ **Fábrica Abandonada**_ _ **》**_

* * *

"¡Hot Rod! ¡Espera! ¡Oh, tuercas!" exclamó el médico.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el Autobot herido.

"Es Hot Rod, dice que no hay energon suficiente para el Nexus"

"¿Tanto energon consume el Nexus?"

"Si, por eso quería usar el _Alchemus_ antes de empezar el Nexus. Aunque no consume tanto como para  
dejar sin energon a la nave entera, aún deja más que suficiente como para que la...", iba  
a seguir, pero un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente.

"¿Qué sucede Ratchet?" preguntó Prowl.

"Creo que ya sé que es lo que trama Hot Rod" dijo el médico preocupado, a lo que Ironhide lanza una granada de humo, despistando a los Decepticons.

"¡Autobots! ¡Dispersense!" dijo el líder Autobot, "¡Ironhide! ¡Chromia! ¡Cada uno que lleve a un humano!" ordenó Optimus mientras tomaba el _Alchemus_.

"¡Si, señor!" respondieron ambos al unísono, haciendo caso a las órdenes del Prime.

* * *

 _ **《**_ _ **Lago Michaels, Base Autobot**_ _ **》**_

* * *

"-¿A qué te refieres con _Esto no puede salir bien_? Este es uno de los mejores planes que he tenido,  
además, tú eres uno de los mejores pilotos de toda la historia de Cybertron-" dijo Hot Rod a través del  
comunicador, cosa a lo que Bumblebee siguió a través del comunicador.

"-¡Vamos! No puede ser tan distinto a los NEA-" siguió el Autobot anaranjado.

Mientras Bumblebee se encontraba en la cabina de piloto de la Rayshocker, Hot Rod y Rick se dirigían a la zona de armamento.

"Bueno, amigo. No serán las armas más poderosas de la galaxia, pero servirán en contra de esos Cons",  
dijo el Autobot presionando una pantalla, abriendo lo que parecía ser un almacén de armas.

"Wow, yo pensaba que sus armas, ya sabes, venían por defecto" dijo el humano adolescente.

"¿En serio? Ya quisiéramos que fuera así" dijo sacando un Cañon de Fusión y armándolo en su brazo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hago yo?" preguntó Rick.

"Tú te quedaras acá, amiguito. Es demasiado peligroso" dijo el Autobot, quien no quería poner en riesgo  
a otro de sus amigos. Una vez dicho eso, se dirigió a su comunicador "Bumblebee, ¿cuánto falta?"  
preguntó, recibiendo unos pitidos por parte del explorador. "Perfecto, vamos camino a la sala de anclaje"

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Ya encendió la Rayshocker"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un NTAA"

"¿Una qué?"

"Un Nodo de Transporte Acorazado Aéreo, se usaban para transportar energon de los sectores más peligrosos de Cybertron antes de la guerra, ya que son bastante resistentes, tienen una potencia de fuego regular, aunque poca cadencia"

"Por cierto, ¿qué es el Energon? Parece algo importante"

"Haces muchas preguntas, chico"

"Bueno, no todos los días te encuentras con una raza alienígena capaz de transformarse en vehículos"

"Buen punto. Básicamente el Energon es nuestra fuente de vida. Nos mantiene vivos y nos sirve también para lo que ustedes llaman combustible"

"Vaya, si que es importante. Cambiando de tema, ¿hace cuánto que se conocen tu y Bumblebee?"

"Hace bastante, digamos que él es que me cubre las espaldas y yo soy el que causa problemas en este lugar"

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta transparente con una luz roja encima, por la cual se podía ver una especie de pasillo.

Después de un rato, la luz cambió a verde, la puerta se abrió y los pitidos de Bumblebee se escucharon por el comunicador.

"Bueno, asegúrate de no destruir nuestro hogar mientras pateo algunos, niño" dijo cruzando la puerta, la cuál se cerró casi de inmediato.

Sin embargo, Hot Rod no vio al humano ir detrás suyo.

* * *

 _ **《**_ _ **Fábrica**_ _ **Abandonada**_ _ **》**_

* * *

"¡Escúchenme bien, Combaticons!¡Quiero que encuentren a esos Autobots y al _Alchemus_ de inmediato!" exclamó un Decepticon.

"¡A la orden, Onslaught!" dijeron el resto de Decepticons, siguiendo las órdenes de su líder.

"Más les vale que tu equipo sea tan bueno como dijo Shockwave, Onslaught. No quiero otra decepción como fueron los Constructicons o el fracaso que fueron los esos Autobots que secuestró la otra vez" le dijo Starscream al líder Combaticon.

"No creo que seas el Decepticon adecuado para hablar de decepciones y fracasos, Starscream. Pero te aseguro que mis Combaticons encontrarán a esos Autobots y harán algo que tú no has podido hacer en todos estos ciclos estelares"

"¿Qué sería eso, Onslaught?"

"Hacer que Megatron se sienta orgulloso" respondió Onslaught, uniéndose a su equipo, dándole caza a los Autobots, quiénes intentaban ocultarse de ellos.

"¡En nombre de Primus! ¡Este lugar es enorme!" exclamó Chromia mientras corría por los interiores de la fábrica con la humana en sus manos mecánicas.

"De hecho, en su momento fue declarada la fábrica más grande del mundo, aunque cerró hace unos 15 años, después de que mi abuelo decidiera vender la compañía" dijo la humana, quién se aferraba a la Autobot.

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu historia, humana? ¿Qué relación tienes con el _Alchemus_?" preguntó Chromia, curiosa de la forma de vida.

"Bueno, mi abuelo tiene algo que ver, creo, yo solo estoy aquí por que estaba en el auto de mi papá junto con él, cuando de repente se empieza a manejar solo y nos lleva a la fábrica de mi padre" contestó la humana, bastante nerviosa, "Y luego este se transforma y luego aparecen estos ¿robots? Y nos empiezan a disparar, dañándolo a él y luego llegaron ustedes" terminó de narrar la humana, a lo que la Autobot se transformó y se escondió debajo de unas máquinas.

"No hagas ruido" dijo Chromia en su modo vehículo, mientras que un Decepticon bastante robusto y grande pasaba cerca de ellos.

"Aquí Brawl, ¡este lugar es enorme! Estoy siguiendo la pista de uno de los autobots que se llevó a uno de los nativos, pero le perdí el rastro. Estoy en la parte sur. Brawl, fuera" dijo el Combaticon bastante frustrado, se le notaba por su actitud que prefería la acción que a estar buscando Autobots, "Odio este planeta, debimos habernos quedado con Shockwave en Cybertron, persiguiendo al idiota de Ultra Magnus y a los Autobots idiotas que se quedaron allá. ¡Pero nooo! ¡Teníamos que venir con el parásito de Starscream y egocéntrico de Megatron a este mísero pedazo de roca! Extraño los días en los que solíamos aplastar Autobots como si de chatarra oxidada se tratase. Ahora solo pasamos el tiempo esperando que al lamebotas se le ocurra hacer algo inteligen-. ¿Eh?", antes de poder seguir quejándose, escuchó el ruido de algo cayéndose y pequeño _lo siento._ Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"¡Ja! ¡Te encontré, estúpido Autobot!", el Decepticon apuntó su cañon al lugar de donde provino pero antes de que el disparo las alcanzara, la humana se subió a Chromia, y ésta aceleró, esquivando el mortal disparo, que terminó dañando la infraestructura.

"-¡Brawl! ¡En nombre de la AllSpark! ¿Quieres matarnos? ¡Si usas tu cañon antidisturbios dañarás el _Alchemus_!-" exclamó Onslaught a través de un comunicador. "Lo siento jefe, se me olvidaba. Brawl, fuera"

Una vez cortada la comunicación, Brawl cambió a su subfusil y empezó a perseguir a la Autobot celeste.

En otra parte de la fábrica, el médico y el jefe de seguridad no la estaban pasando mejor.

Ratchet colocó a Prowl junto a una pared, procurando que nadie los viera.

"Quédate aquí y ¡no te muevas!"

"Como si pudiera hacerlo por mi cuenta, doc. Como si pudiera"

"-¿Ratchet? ¿Estás ahí?-"

"¡Hot Rod! ¡Ni se te ocurra usar la Rayshocker!"

Antes de que Hot Rod pudiera responder, otra voz se adelantó.

"-Em, creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso-"

"-¡¿Rick?! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la base!-"

"¡¿CÓMO _QUE YA ES UN POCO TARDE_?!"

Un estruendo se escuchó en toda la fábrica, como si un objeto hubiera atravesado la pared.

En frente de Prowl y Ratchet apareció una nave rectangular de color blanco, de la cual se abrió una compuerta, revelando a Hot Rod y al humano.

"¿Necesitan un aventón?"

"Autobots, aquí Prowl, les envió mis coordenadas. Nuestro transporte ha llegado"

Sin embargo, la llegada de la Rayshocker no pasó desapercibida.

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" exclamó Starscream.

"-Ni idea, pero atrajo la atención de los Autobots. Se están movilizando-" contestó Onslaught.

"-Aqui Vortex. ¡Es un NTAA!-"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"-¡Los Autobots lo están usando para escapar!"-

"¡Pues no los dejen!"

Después de dar su orden, Starscream cortó la comunicación. Seguido de todos los Combaticons reuniéndose.

"¡Ya escucharon, Combaticons! ¡Brawl, Blast Off, Swindle, Vortex! ¡Formación Bruticus!" exclamó el líder Combaticon.

"¡A la orden, Onslaught!" exclamaron los Combaticons.

Brawl y Swindle se transformaron en una pierna izquierda y una derecha, respectivamente. Onslaught saltó y se convirtió en una especie de pecho, ocultando sus brazos y piernas, y cambiando su cabeza. Vortex y Blast Off se transformaron en el brazo izquierdo y derecho, respectivamente, uniéndose a Onslaught. Todo esto para formar un Decepticon bastante grande.

"Emm, ¡oigan!" exclamó Rick, apuntando hacia el coloso que se les acercaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Yo! ¡Soy! ¡BRUTICUS!" gritó el colosal de Decepticon.

"¡Bee! ¡Dale con todo!" le ordenó Hot Rod al explorador. Dada la orden, Bumblebee empezó a descargar el armamento de la Rayshocker en contra de Bruticus, quién se protegía con un escudo.

"Oh, tuercas. Desearía que Silverbolt y su equipo se hubiera venido con nosotros" exclamó Prowl, mientras entraba a la Rayshocker con la ayuda de Ratchet.

"No hay tiempo, debemos salir de aquí. Optimus, ¿dónde están Ironhide y Chromia" preguntó Hot Rod al líder de los Autobots.

"¡Aquí estamos!" exclamaron los mencionados, que corrían desesperados hacia la nave. Iron Hide con un humano inconsciente en sus manos y Chromia con la humana en su hombro agarrada, una humana que Rick reconoció de inmediato.

"¡¿Cassie?!"

"¡¿Rick?!"

"¡¿Ustedes se conocen?!" exclamó Ratchet.

Antes de que Rick pudiera decir que son mejores amigos, Optimus los interrumpió.

"No hay tiempo para explicacio-", iba a continuar pero algo lo interrumpió a él también, un algo que lo empujó a el y a los humanos dentro de la nave.

"¡Optimus! ¡Cuidado!"

La voz provenía de Hot Rod, quién se había lanzado para evitar que a Optimus se le sea arrebatado el _Alchemus_ por Soundwave, quién había lanzado una especie de red eléctrica, la cuál había capturado a Hot Rod.

"¡Vá-váyanse!"

"¡No te vamos a dejar, Hot Rod!"

"¡Aseguren el _Alchemus_!"

De un momento a otro, los blasters dejaron de dispararse. La munición de la Rayshocker se había acabado. Optimus no podía abandonar a su aprendiz, pero si se arriesgaba, todos serían capturados y ese sería el final. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y en una guerra, significa tener que aceptar el mal menor.

"¡Bumblebee! ¡Sacanos de aquí!" exclamó el líder Autobot, a lo que el explorador se sorprendió, y se rehusó a dejar a su amigo.

"¡ES UNA ORDEN, BUMBLEBEE! ¡ACTIVA EL DEFRACTOR!"

La puerta se cerró y una luz cegadora salió de la nave, la cuál desapareció de la vista de la vista de los Decepticons y el Autobot, quién se seguía retorciendo en el suelo.

"¡Buen trabajo, Onslaught!" dijo Starscream mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente y los Combaticons se separaban. "¡Gracias por atrapar a los Autobots y recuperar el _Alchemus_!"

"¡Cállate, Starscream! ¡Ni siquiera tú sabías que un NTAA aparecería!" le respondió el líder Combaticon.

"Bueno, al menos Soundwave hizo algún aporte" dijo mirando al Autobot capturado.

* * *

 _ **《**_ _ **Lago Michaels, Base Autobot**_ _ **》**_

* * *

"¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo, Optimus?!" exclamó el médico más asustado que enojado.

"No podíamos tomar el riesgo, Ratchet. ¡Era él o nosotros! Créeme que a mi también de me dolió"

Mientras Optimus y Ratchet seguían discutiendo, Cassie y Rick se encontraban cerca del padre de ella, quién aún estaba inconsciente en una camilla sorprendentemente de tamaño humano.

"Así que, ¿quién cuenta la loca historia primero?" preguntó Rick, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

"Bueno, al parecer, mi abuelo estuvo investigando a éstos... alienígenas desde que era un niño. Y ha estado colaborando con ellos desde que vendió la compañía familiar, al menos hasta que falleció hace unos años"

"Vaya, yo simplemente me encontré con un auto parlante hace un par de años. Oye, ¿no te importará decirle a tu papá que le diga a mi mamá que me quedé en tu casa esta noche? Te lo preguntó porque creo que le dije eso hace un rato"

"Bueno, yo no tengo problema, y con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que mi papá tampoco"

"¡Tranquilizate, Ratchet!"

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Mi hijo fue capturado por los Decepticons!"

"No por mucho tiempo"

Lo último que dijo Optimus pareció calmar al médico.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Chromia, Bumblebee y yo iremos a su rescate"

"¡Voy con ustedes!"

"No. Te necesito aquí para que repares a Prowl"

"Pero..."

"Sin peros, Ratchet. Te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta. Ahora, ¿cómo va el _Alchemus_?"

Más calmado, Ratchet se acercó a la pantalla principal, en la cuál empezó a mostrar datos varios.

"Bastante bien debo decir, si no fue la suerte y el mapa que dejó Victor Valentine no miente, encontraremos muchos más. Pero este es más que suficiente para reestablecer la nave durante varios quartex, e incluso más. Ya lo conecté al reactor y el Nexus debería de funcionar al 100%"

"Perfecto, ¡Autobots!", ante el llamado, Chromia y Bee aparecieron "¡A RODAR!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_《Cañón de los Ángeles, Cuartel Decepticon Leviatán》_**

* * *

La Leviatán, el crucero de combate aéreo-terrestre de Starscream había aterrizado en el llamado "Cañón de los Ángeles". No es tan temible como lo es la Némesis, la nave de Megatron, aunque si es bastante imponente.

"No lo diré otra vez, Autobot. ¿Dónde se encuentra su base?" dijo Vortex observando a su prisionero, quién estaba atado a una silla con cables conectados a su cuerpo.

"¿Por... qué... no... te callas un rato?" respondió el Autobot, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si esto es lo que quieres..."

Vortex presionó un interruptor, lo que causó que los cables electrocutaran a Hot Rod.

Desde una sala contigua, dos Decepticons miraban como Vortex "interrogaba" a su prisionero a través de una ventana.

"¿Te sucede algo, Skyfire?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"No me pasa nada, Starscream. Es que tú sabes que no estoy muy a favor d7e los métodos de Vortex"

"Concuerdo contigo viejo amigo, pero esto es una guerra. Aunque si creo que se está pasando un poco"

Antes de seguir hablando, Starscream activó el comunicador que daba a la sala.

"Vortex, necesitamos al Autobot VIVO. Asegúrate de no matarlo antes de que lo hagas hablar" le dijo Starscream al Combaticon.

"-¡Le quitas la diversión a todo Starscream!-" exclamó Vortex mientras lo dejaba de electrocutar y volvía a interrogarlo.

Antes de seguir conversando, el comunicador de Starscream empezó a sonar, a lo que el respondió.

"Aquí Starscream. ¿Cómo? Entendido, voy para allá, Flatline"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Cosas del alto mando, Skyfire. Tu dile a Vortex envíe a nuestro invitado a su celda, tendré una charla con él más tarde"

"A la orden, Starscream"

El segundo al mando de los Decepticon dejó la sala en la que se encontraban, para dirigirse al ala médica.

"¿Para qué me llamaste, Flatline?"

"Además de para exigir más personal, algo sucedió con... eso", dijo el médico de Decepticon, haciendo que Starscream se preocupara.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Sus signos vitales se detuvieron"

"¿No te vas a enojar?"

"¿Qué no me voy a enojar? ¡¿QUÉ NO ME VOY A ENOJAR?! ¡Megatron llegará aquí en unos ciclos! ¡Le prometí que lo tendría listo para su llegada!"

"¿No que ya estaba aquí?"

"Se fue a Garrus-9, un supuesto problema de Autobots"

"Pero también hay Autobots aquí, de hecho, el mismísimo Optimus Prime se encuentra en este planeta"

"Pero él no lo sabe, además los superamos en número"

"Cuando se entere de que no le contaste, se va enoj-"

"Basta de charla, ahora, volviendo al tema, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a nuestra... arma viviente?"

Al momento en que Starscream dejó el salón, Skyfire siguió sus órdenes, las cuáles el Combaticon siguió con desgana.

Una vez hecho eso, se dirigió a su laboratorio, donde se sentó en su mesa de trabajo y activó su comunicador a la larga distancia, el cuál estaba sonando hace ya rato.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren, Pri-?"

El rostro en la pequeña pantalla no era Prime.

"Ratchet"

"-Supimos que tienen un invitado en su cuartel-"

"¿El chico ese es suyo? Debo decir que aguanta bastante. No muchos se quedan callados después de una o dos sesiones con Vortex, y él lleva cinco"

"-Supongo que ya sabes lo que te estoy pidiendo-"

"Supones bien, y la respuesta es no"

"-Pero...-"

"Nada de peros. Ya cumplí el favor que les debía e incluso más. Ni siquiera sé porque contesté esta llamada"

"-Porque en el fondo sabes que los Decepticons están equivocados-"

"Si, seguro. Dame una buena razón para ayudarte, y no me vengas con esas cosas de libertad ni nada de las frases de Optimus. Esas estupideces no funcionan conmi-"

"-Es mi hijo-", la voz del médico sonaba desesperada.

"¿Tu hijo? Así que no es cualquier Autobot, es Hot Rod, el mismísimo aprendiz de Optimus Prime, el futuro líder de los Autobots"

"-Si, ese es. El mismo al que Starscream torturó en su Programa de Reclutamiento-"

Eso último dejó al científico con la boca abierta.

"¿Torturó? ¿De que hablas? ¡Ese programa era de reclutamiento voluntario, no una sala de tortura¡"

"-Pues pregúntale a tu jefe, aunque no te creo capaz, así que te enviaré los archivos que Hot Rod recuperó cuando escapó. Espero que cooperes-"

Una vez dicho eso, le llegó un mensaje con distintos archivos, los cuáles el científico abrió de inmediato.

"Imposible, Starscream me dijo que..."

"-Starscream habrá dicho muchas cosas, Skyfire, y dudo varias de ellas sean verdad-"

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de esta información?"

"-Starscream no es de los que dejan cosas sin registro. Por cierto, el tiempo se agota, Optimus ya va para allá-"

"¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo?"

"-Mientras discutíamos, logramos localizar tu ubicación. No es exacta, pero están cerca-"

"¿Están locos? Es un crucero de combate Decepticon, ¿esperas que les den la bienvenida?"

"-Espero que tú lo hagas-"

"-Busca en los registros de Starscream, si resulta ser mentira, delatanos. Pero si no lo es, descubrirás que...-"

"Cállate, dame 1 ciclo"

"-De acuerdo-" respondió Ratchet, cortando la comunicación.

Su laboratorio quedó en silencio.

Había sido amigo de Starscream desde antes de la guerra, desde antes que este empezara su obsesión con Megatron. Siempre le preocupó el bienestar de su amigo, siendo la razón por la que se unió a los Decepticons.

"Más te vale estar equivocado, Ratchet, más te vale" dijo Skyfire mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de su laboratorio, poniéndose en camino a la sala de archivos de la nave.

Empezó a revisar los registros personales y antecedentes de todos los tripulantes de la nave.

"A ver... Flatline, Brawl, Blast Off, Swindle, Vortex, Scourge, Dirge, Sunstorm, aquí estoy yo, ¿Soundwave? Ugh, ni aunque me apuntaran con rifle en la cabeza. Y... aquí está, Starscream"

Antes de presionar el nombre de su amigo, Skyfire dudó. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? El confiaba en Starscream, pero... ¿y si le ocultaba algo? Starscream se había vuelto bastante cerrado desde que aterrizaron en aquel planeta.

Lo presionó, y se arrepintió instantáneamente.

El Programa de Reclutamiento no resultó ser tan voluntario. Resulta que a los que querían ser reclutados, los trataban bien, pero también asaltaban hospitales y centros de entrenamiento para "reclutar" miembros. Starscream experimentaba con ellos y les lavaba el cerebro. Si Hot Rod pudo sobrevivir a eso, tenía sentido que sobreviviera a los interrogatorios de Vortex.

Antes de cerrar el archivo, vio un nombre que le llamó la atención.

"¿Proyecto Sixshot?", el nombre parecía importante y bastante familiar, pero ya había descubierto demasiado. Los descargó igual y los guardó en su procesador central, ya le echaría un vistazo. Cerró los archivos y volvió a su laboratorio.

Activó su comunicador de largo alcance y contactó con Ratchet.

"-¿Y?-"

Pasó un silencio un incómodo antes de que Skyfire diera una respuesta.

"Tenías razón"

"-Entonces, ¿nos vas a ayudar?-"

"No les puedo abrir la puerta sin levantar sospechas, pero pueden entrar por los soportes terrestres del Leviatán. Les enviaré un mapa y procuren no usar sus comunicadores para hablar hacia el exterior cuando ya estén dentro. Soundwave podría detectarlos" dijo mientras presionaba en la pantalla y enviaba un archivo.

"Esta será la última vez que les haga un favor, después se acabó"

"-Serías un gran Autobot, Skyfire-"

"Ya quisieras" respondió el Decepticon, cortando la comunicación.

El laboratorio volvió a quedar en silencio. Skyfire frotó su insignia Decepticon en el pecho.

"¿Será el lado correcto?" pensó, para luego levantarse de su asiento.

Iba a dejar la sala, pero al abrir la puerta, vio un rostro espantosamente familiar.

"Soundwave..." fue lo único que pudo decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 ** _《Afueras de la Base Decepticon》_**

* * *

"Por el amor de Primus, eso es enorme, la seguridad debe de ser impenetrable. Desearía que Cliff estuviera aquí. Su tecnología de camuflaje nos hubiera servido" dijo la soldado, junto con Bumblebee y Optimus a su lado.

Éste último le dirigió la palabra.

"No es momento de quejarse, Chromia, tenemos que entrar"

El explorador no hizo más que hacer pitidos.

"Él nos ayudará, Bumblebee. Es solo cosa de esperar"

"Con todo el respeto, Prime, pero dudo seriamente que un Decepti-", antes de poder terminar la frase, Ratchet habló por el comunicador.

"-Aceptó-" dijo el médico, haciendo que Chromia y Bumblebee pusieran un rostro de sorpresa, a diferencia de Optimus, quien puso una sonrisa.

"-Resulta que pueden entrar por los soportes terrestres sin ser detectados. Lamentablemente Soundwave monitorea todas la comunicaciones que entran y salen, así que estarán solos y sin conexión con el exterior. Pueden comunicarse entre ustedes, pero no por mucho tiempo. Les envío el mapa de la instalación, tengan cuidado con las cámaras. ¿Qué tan bien funciona tus placas imitadoras, Chromia?"

"Bastante bien, aunque solo tengo dos" dijo Chromia mientras el grupo avanzaba sigilosamente hacia los soportes terrestres.

"-Buena suerte, Autobots-"

Los soportes los llevaron a unos túneles de ventilación.

El interior de la nave Decepticon era intimidante y a la vez pertubador, sobretodo en el interior de los túneles.

Chromia sacó de su brazo derecho un holograma del mapa, "Según el mapa, nos encontramos debajo de los pasillos laterales. En esa dirección se encuentra el hangar y en esa otra se encuentra el pasillo central. Si vamos por ahí deberíamos encontrar un elevador que nos llevará a las celdas de contención", dijo señalando varios puntos en el mapa.

"¿Qué hay de las cámaras?" preguntó el Prime.

"Podemos capturar a un par de Decepticons y dirigirnos a la sala de vigilan-" antes de poder seguir hablando Optimus le tapó el rostro y le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera silencio, para luego apuntar hacia afuera de la rejilla.

"¡Oye, Pointbreak!" gritó un Decepticon a lo lejos, haciendo que la mencionada se detuviera.

"¿Qué pasó, Shatter?" respondió la Decepticon.

"¿Escuchaste lo que pasó con Skyfire?"

"¿Lo de que Soundwave lo pilló escarbando en los archivos de la nave?"

Ambos siguieron conversando sin darse cuenta de que los observaban.

"Vaya eso parece suerte. Servirán para las placas imitadoras" susurró Chromia,

"Ten cuidado, Chromia" susurró el Prime, a lo que la menciona asintió, saliendo silenciosamente por la rejilla de ventilación.

"Oye, Shatter. ¿Escuchaste eso?" dijo la Decepticon.

"¿Escuchar qu-?" antes de poder responder, ambos Decepticons fueron neutralizados y escondidos en los túneles de ventilación por Chromia.

"Ok, lamento decirte esto Optimus, pero te tendrás que quedar en los túneles. No creo que la copia de estos sujetos encaje con tu tamaño" dijo mientras ponía unas placas en el pecho de los Decepticon.

Las placas analizaron el cuerpo de ambos cybertronianos inconscientes hasta que emitieron una luz verde. Luego Chromia las retiró, le dio una de las placas a Bumblebee y se puso una en el pecho. La presionó y un holograma la cubrió dándole el aspecto y la voz de la Decepticon.

Bumblebee hizo lo mismo, y sorprendentemente, su voz funcionó.

"¿Qué tal se escucha?" preguntó el explorador.

"Mejor que antes, es bueno escucharte hablar en algo que no sea cybertroniano antiguo, aunque sea la voz de un Decepticon" respondió Chromia mientras ella y Bumblebee salían al pasillo "Las placas copian las frecuencias de los comunicadores e inhabilitan los de ellos. Así que si los llaman, nos llamarán a nosotros"

"Los seguiré desde los túneles, les deseo suerte" dijo Optimus.

"Lo mismo te digo, Optimus" respondió Chromia mientras se dirigían camino a la sala de vigilancia.

Los pasillos de la Leviatán estaban repletos de estatuas y retratos de Starscream. Era pertubador e intimidante a la vez.

Después de un buen rato caminando, llegaron a la puerta que daba al pasillo central.

"Ok, recuerda que si alguien toca tu pecho o te transformas, el holodisfraz se desactivará. Así que ten cuidado" dijo Chromia antes de abrir la puerta.

"Entendido" respondió el explorador.

"¿Optimus? ¿Estás ahí?" preguntó la soldado.

"-Aquí estoy. Voy en camino a la sala de vigilancia. Bumblebe y Chromia, ustedes vayan a las celdas de contención. Esperen a mi señal y nos iremos de aquí. El punto de reunión primario es por donde entramos-"

"¿Y el secundario?" preguntó Bee.

"El hangar. Optimus fuera" respondió el Prime, cortando la comunicación.

"Bueno, ya escuchaste" dijo Chromia abriendo la puerta, revelando un pasillo enorme, con cientos de puertas y elevadores.

"Esto va a tardar" dijo el explorador, a lo cuál el comunicador empezó a sonar, revelando una voz grave.

"¡Pointbreak, Shatter! ¡Par de ineptos ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? ¡A la sala de interrogatorios, tienen otro prisionero que escoltar!"

"Emm, ¡si señor!" dijo Shatter (Bumblebee).

Se cortó la comunicación y ambos se dirigieron a lugar indicado, donde Starscream se dedicaba a interrogar a un viejo conocido.

"Es la última vez que lo voy a preguntar amablemente, Skyfire. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

"Entonces será última vez que te responda, Starscream. ¡Con nadie!" respondió el científico.

Starscream no dijo nada y presionó un interruptor, electrocutando a su viejo amigo.

"¡De-detente! ¡Te lo prometo, Starscream! ¡N-no estuve hablando con na-nadie! ¡Aggh!" exclamó el Decepticon, a lo que Starscream volvió a presionar el interruptor.

"Skyfire, te comunicaste con alguian través de una frecuencia indescifrable, luego fuiste a la sala de archivos, descargaste algo y luego te volviste a comunicar con alguien. No sé tu, pero eso es bastante sospechoso"

"Estaba probando un sistema de comunicación a larga distancia, nada más que eso"

"Soundwave lo analizó, y no es la primera vez que lo usas. Lo has usado varias veces antes, incluso antes de que llegáramos a este planeta. Así que no estabas probando nada"

"Starscream. Por favor, tienes que creerme"

Después de un rotundo silencio, Shatter y Pointbreak entraron a la sala.

"Soundwave está descifrando el comunicador. ¿A quién le diste información del Proyecto Sixshot?"

"¿Eso es lo que te importa?"

"Eso es lo único que me importa, Skyfire"

"No le envié nada a nadie, Starscream. Tienes que creerme"

"Llévenselo de vuelta a la celda"

Ambos Autobots disfrazados lo desconectaron de la silla y lo levantaron.

"¡Starscream! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que creerme!" gritó el científico mientras los sacaban de la sala, seguidos de Starscream, quién se dirigió a la sala personal de Soundwave.

"Vaya, mi compañero de prisión volvió. ¿Aun no quieres decirme por qué Starscream te puso aquí?" dijo Hot Rod con una sonrisa en su cara mientras veía como metían a Skyfire en una celda.

Ambos soldados se quedaron parados y la "Decepticon" empezó a hablar por el comunicador.

"Si jefe, estamos en posición. Si, Skyfire se encuentra aquí. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a él también? Pero... si, señor", una vez terminada lo que parecía una conversación, Pointbreak (Chromia) se acercó a la celda del Autobot.

"Oye, ¿por qué abres mi celda? ¿No que ya me habían entrevistado lo suficiente?" preguntó Hot Rod, confuso ante la situación que sucedía al frente suyo.

Todo hasta que la luz se tornó roja y se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de alerta. Todo eso más la voz de Starscream.

"¡Alerta Máxima! ¡Optimus Prime y sus Autobots se encuentran en la nave! ¡Repito! ¡Optimus Prime y sus Autobots se encuentran en la nave!"

"Oh, ¡tuercas! ¡Optimus, nos descubrieron! ¿Punto de reunión secundario? ¡Afirmativo! ¡Bee! ¡Agarra a Skyfire! ¡Nos vamos!" exclamó la "Decepticon".

Chromia y Bumblebee desactivaron sus placas, dejando a Hot Rod y Skyfire atónitos.

"¡¿Bee?! ¡¿Chromia?!"

* * *

 ** _《Lago Michaels, Base Autobot》_**

* * *

"Así que ustedes usan, ¿transformadores de voz?" preguntó Cassie, tratando de entender la información que le dieron a entender.

"Algo así. Cuando llegamos a un planeta, nuestras procesadores cerebrales captan el idioma de la zona. Tarda un par de quartex en acomodarse, pero terminamos hablando el mismo idioma" contestó Prowl, aún en la camilla con Ratchet reparándolo.

"¿Y qué es lo que le pasó a Bumblebee?" preguntó Rick.

"Pues sus transformador se dañó y no puede emitir el resto de idiomas, así que le aconsejé que hablara cybertron antiguo para que al menos nosotros podamos entenderlo. Por el amor de Primus, Prowl, quédate quieto, estoy por terminar" dijo el médico.

Afuera de la sala médica, Ironhide estaba parado viendo la pantalla principal.

Entonces, el símbolo Autobot apareció en pantalla. Optimus y su equipo estaban llamando.

"-Base, ¡necesitamos evacuación inmediata!-", la voz de Optimus sonaba desesperada.

"¡A la orden, señor!" respondió el militar. Empezó a activar el Nexus, sin embargo, no podía ubicarlos.

"Eh, Optimus, no logro encontrarlos. Hay una especie de interferencia donde se encuentran"

"-¡El Leviatán es aprueba de Nexus! ¡Tendremos que salir si queremos ser transportados!-" exclamó una voz que Ironhide reconoció.

"¡¿Están con el Decepticon?!" exclamó Ironhide, bastante molesto.

"-Cariño, cálmate. Nos ayudó a infiltrarnos y tiene información valiosa-" dijo Chromia tratando de calmar a su pareja.

"-Por favor, que la parejita pare de discutir-" dijo Hot Rod.

"-¡Hot Rod!-" exclamó Optimus regañandolo.

"-Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué tal si usamos esa nave de allá?-" preguntó Chromia.

"-No será capaz de atravesar la puerta del hangar-"

"-Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando-"

* * *

 ** _《Cañón de los Ángeles, Cuartel Decepticon Leviatán》_**

* * *

"-¡¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo allá?!-" exclamó Ironhide por el comunicador.

"Pues, digamos que a tu novia le dio por subirse a una nave Decepticon" contestó Hot Rod.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reprenderlo, un estruendo se escuchó en el hangar. Chromia se había subido a una nave de combate ligero y había hecho un agujero en la parte inferior de la puerta del hangar.

"¡Ya está! ¡Salgamos de aquí!" exclamó Chromia saltando de la cabina de piloto.

"¡Salgamos de aquí, Autobots!" gritó Optimus Prime transformándose en un Western Star 4900 de color azul con rojo.

Los demás lo siguieron, también acompañados por Jetfire quién se transformó en un Northrop F-5 blanco y salió del hangar volando.

Afuera del hangar, el equipo se alejó y se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para perder a los Decepticons de vista.

"-Ya los detecté, Optimus-"

"Sacanos de aquí, Ironhide" respondió el Prime.

Los cinco cybertronianos fueron transportados a la base Autobot.

"¡Hot Rod!" dijeron al unísono Rick y Ratchet mientras corrían hacia el mencionado.

Ironhide estaba abrazando a Chromia quien no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

Prowl y Optimus se juntaron a hablar, para luego mirar varias veces hacia Skyfire.

"Así que, ¿tú eres el que nos ayudó a salvar al Autobot?" dijo una voz proveniente de más abajo. Era una humana, "¿Jetfire era tu nombre?"

"No, me llamó Skyfire ¿y tú?"

Por primera vez desde que empezó la guerra, Skyfire sintió que había hecho lo correcto.


End file.
